


Cody's transition to from little shit to responsible commander :)

by TheAnakinIsPanakin



Series: commander cody week [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: ? - Freeform, CC-2224 | Cody's Name Is Kote, Child Abuse, Codyweek2021, Commander Cody Week, No Beta We Die Like Clones, a lot of blood, cody's a wild little shit, he's an adult rn, how cody got his scar, like domino squad in clone cadets, there's blood, until AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnakinIsPanakin/pseuds/TheAnakinIsPanakin
Summary: Cody gets his scarit is not happyfor commander cody week 2021
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Lama Su
Series: commander cody week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212725
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	Cody's transition to from little shit to responsible commander :)

**Author's Note:**

> I personally think that Cody used to be a bit of a wild spirit until the Kaminoans made him submit. PAIN PAIN PAIN HAHAHAHAHAHA

Commander Cody was very easily recognizable, for a clone. It could have been the iconic sunburst paint on his armor, but Cody thought it was the scar running along the edge of his forehead, down next to his left eye, then curving under. He had mixed feelings about it. On one hand, it set him apart from the other clones, making him feel more like an individual. But on the other, it still hurt sometimes, and how he got it wasn’t a story he liked to tell. 

He was a cadet, on Kamino. He was almost done with his Clone Commander training, and being young and stupid, he decided to sneak into the hanger bay to check out the Kaminoans flight craft.. Looking back on it, he knew it was a bad idea, as that area was strictly forbidden, but one of the nicer trainers had snuck his batch some alcohol, and he wasn’t really thinking clearly. 

He was pretty wild as a cadet, constantly breaking rules and getting into trouble, occasionally dragging his brothers into pranking the long-necks. He didn’t get punished really hard, though, usually just refresher duty for a week or two, or extra practice time, which he actually liked, as it improved his fighting skills. 

But this time, when he got caught he was dragged back to a room that he’d never been to before, and he had been in most of the rooms in Tipoca City. He was slammed against a wall. It was wet with water that had seeped in, and it was moldy. 

“Wh-What are you doing?” asked Cody. 

He got no answer. 

Then he saw Lama Su come out from the shadows. His hands were folded behind his back. 

“CC-2224, don’t ever learn, do you?” said Lama Su. “You have been acting very immature. You are supposed to be a Clone Commander. You will be second-in-command of one  _ tenth _ of the Grand Army of the Republic. And if all you’re going to use your skills for is to  _ sneak around _ , and  _ play pranks _ , then you clearly need more severe punishment.”

“Uhh, no, I think I’m good.” Cody was scared of what they might do to him.  _ This _ had never happened to him. Or anyone that he knew. Then Lama Su pulled his hands from behind his back. Cody saw the glint of light on a knife.  _ Oh no _ , he thought.  _ This isn’t going to be pleasant. _

“Let’s try a  _ different _ means of teaching,” said Lama Su, bringing the knife to Cody’s face. 

Cody tried to wiggle out of the grasp of… whatever was holding him against the wall, but it was no use. Lama Su grabbed his face and traced the knife in a squiggly shape down his face, not pressing hard enough to draw blood, but enough to make him scared. Then he went back to the top of Cody’s forehead and drew a gash in a c-shape. Cody gritted his teeth, determined not to scream, but the pain was overwhelming. Blood trickled down his face, getting in his eyes and mouth. Lama Su drove the knife down, bringing the gash down to line up with his eyebrow. Now Cody could hold in the screams and tears no longer. He thrashed and screamed everytime the knife moved further, but he couldn't move away. Lama Su pulled the knife out of Cody’s face, and Cody’s tears became tears of relief, because  _ Oh it’s over, it’s over, no more torture _ , but the then Lama Su stabbed it into Cody’s cheek, under his eye. Cody screamed in surprise and pain, praying for the pain to stop. Lama Su dragged the knife up towards the other wound. He paused for a second, as if he was thinking whether to put out Cody’s eye, too. Then he violently spun the knife into Cody’s cheek. Now the entire left side of his face was covered in blood, and his screaming had become background noise. Lama Su connected the two ugly gashes. He looked at Cody’s face, a mess of tears and blood, and nodded his approval. 

“This should teach you your lesson just fine,” he said. He turned to a figure in the shadows. “Take him to the medbay and slap some bacta patches on him. If anyone asks, a piece of shrapnel hit him in the face.” He turned back to Cody. “You’re lucky I’m not decommissioning you. I expect no more misbehavior from you, CC-2224. And if you do act up, you know what’s coming.” 

Cody nodded in fear. He wanted no more of this, ever. The last thing he felt was being violently shoved into someone’s arms. 

And then, because of the fierce, terrible pain all over his face, he passed out, hoping that this would never happen again to him, or any of his brothers. 

“Commander! Sir!” said a voice

“Huh?! Oh, Waxer, what is it?” replied Cody.

“Sir, you’ve been staring at your reflection for 10 minutes… are you alright?”

Cody shook his head, trying to clear the horrible memories from his mind. “I’m fine. Come on, we’re supposed to be at the hangar bay in 5 minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and comments are appreciated, im commandalore-cody on tumblr if you wanna yell at me there :)


End file.
